The purpose of this study is to provide information on the factor which regulate blood flow in the eye. In this study we will examine whether increases in glucose and insulin levels alter retinal blood flow, and whether the regulation of retinal blood flow by the hormone angiotensin is altered in people is altered in people with diabetes.